


Observing The Worst

by Cloud_Dreamer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Psychological Torture, all my own characters, don't really know how tags work but, messed up, really messed up, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Dreamer/pseuds/Cloud_Dreamer
Summary: “Whoever controls the media, controls the mind”― Jim Morrison"Coming next year! Two people awake on a deserted island! With no memories and no means of communication, who will survive? And who will succumb to the depths of the dark seas? Next January, you and everyone you know will be watching Observation Nation! Coming soon!"He flips over with a groan. What a load of shit.





	Observing The Worst

There’s little time.

He knows this as much as he knows he’s in danger. 

Looking around, he turns another corner. 

_Drip, drip, drip._

The telltale sound of a leaking pipe. He laughs nervously as he realises that the pipe and his brain are one and the same.

_Drip, drip, drip._

Overflowing. Allowing their secrets to pool out in the open. No secrets and no opportunity to lie, to hide and to pick up their scattered thoughts.

_Drip, drip, drip._

Were the walls always this enclosing? Always this … close? He pauses in his step. Only briefly but it’s enough. For one second he swears he hears footsteps. 

_Drip, drip, drip._

The incessant dripping is closer. Or is it? He can’t tell anymore. Not after… he shudders and attempts to continue.

_Drip, drip._

He stops again. The otherwise regular pattern of dripping ceases. 

No.

Not now.

He’s so close.

He had to-

He almost doesn’t feel the sting of the glistening needle.

_Drip, drip, drip._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing anything long.
> 
> lmao I don't rlly know what I'm doing


End file.
